


My Darling Angel

by Marigold_7



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, CEO of Grrrrr, Gender Neutral Name, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Literally might be a one shot but who knows, Magical mirror, Other, Romance, Soul snatched, Wig snatched, sex scenes, sleep is for the weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marigold_7/pseuds/Marigold_7
Summary: It began with a magical mirror at Lord Diavolo’s castle as the Angel was precious to the Greed Demon named Mammon. Wings soft as silk with their hair reminded Mammon of the clouds that he used to sleep on before he fell into hell.“ Ma..Mammon? “ The angel’s voice askedMammon’s eyes watered with tears as he cradled the angel’s body that would sing to him and only him.Beelzebub eyes looked at the sight as it reminded him of when his younger sister, Lilith was fatally wounded by Angels.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	My Darling Angel

Angel picked a flower from Diavolo’s garden as they tried not to get noticed by Lucifer. Which they didn’t and they wanted to show their greed filled demon who was always being bullied by his other brothers. 

Mammon noticed that Angel was behind as he grabbed their hand and he stated,” Come on, Angel! We're gonna be left behind! “ He hurried to catch up with the others, he followed the others to the mirror hall that was close to the painting gallery where one time Helene pulled everyone into the painting. 

“ Stay close to each other because the mirrors might take away your soul or anything..” Lucifer said 

Mammon held close to Angel as he didn’t want to reveal that he was frightened by the mirrors. He felt the grip of his beloved Angel, he felt the soft wings brush his white hair. 

“ Angel, do you have any—“ Beelzebub asked as he turned around to face them 

Angel’s voice let out a broken melody as Mammon watched a transparent Angel was taken away into the mirror. 

The tears that escaped from the Greed filled demon splattered into the Angel’s face. He remembered the melodies that the angel sang to him softly when he’d have a rough day or when his brothers would blame him for things. Mammon wipes away Angel’s remaining tears as they raise their hand. 

“Mam….Mammon? “ Their honeyed voice asked as it sounded like a broken tune 

“ It’s going...It’s going to be alright, Angel…” He responded as he softly brought himself to his knees to cradle the fallen angel 

Angel buried their face into Mammon’s shirt as they let out a breath…… 

Lucifer looked back at them as he said,” Angel’s soul has been stolen by the mirror…” then his attention was to Beelzebub who’s eyes were widened at the sight of Mammon cradling Angel. 

Beelzebub’s vision kept on flashing from reality then to the Great War when he watched his beloved younger sister get slain by an Angel because she wanted to be with her brothers. 

“ Lucifer, can we get Angel’s soul back?! “ He pestered out 

Angel opened their eyes as they felt the fluffiness of the soft clouds. They got up quickly and turned around to try and find their beloved demon. They heard a familiar voice ring in their ears. 

“ Angel! “ The voice rang 

Angel saw their beloved as he looked different, he didn’t wear his orange tinted glasses. 

“ Mam… Mammon? “ 

“ Angel, where have you been? I was looking all over heaven for you! “ 

“ Heaven? “ 

“ Did you lose something, Angel? Or did you just miss The Great Mammon? “ 

Angel smiled softly as they responded,” I did miss you..” Mammon wore something similar to Simeon as everything felt off to them. 

“ Where’s Simeon and Luke? Where are your brothers? “ 

“ Simeon with Lucifer and I don’t really know about the other besides who’s Luke? It sounds like a chihuahua’s name…” 

Angel felt the warmth radiate from Mammon as he smiled back at them. 

“ Come on, Angel! Let’s go back home! “ 

Angel agreed as Mammon held their hand, they had reached the House of Lamentation but it was much more beautiful than the one in the Devildom. He led them into his bedroom and he hugged them, he said,” My beloved Angel…” As he cupped their face, Angel stared into Mammon’s eyes who seemed to be a stranger’s eyes not their lover. 

“ This has to be Mammon..” They thought to themselves 

Angel felt the litter of kisses from Mammon as a euphoric melody escaped their lips, his lips pressed against theirs , the tears dribbled down their cheeks. 

“ What’s wrong, Angel? “ 

“ I…..I just-Just love you so ….so much! “ 

Angel’s hands scratched Mammon’s tanned back as he watched their face let out euphoric noises then he went slow on purpose. 

“ Mam...Mammon! Please...Please! “ 

“ Please what, Angel? Use your words…” 

“ G...go faster..” 

“ Like this? “ 

Angel felt something warm in an area that never felt warm before as they felt the gentle touch of Mammon caressing their face. He’d wiped away the salted tears as he said,” I love you..” 

“ I love you too…” 

Angel covered themselves with the white blanket as they rolled over. They thought,” He felt like a total stranger….” 

✫ 

Mammon wiped away his tears as he watched Angel and waited till they’d finally wake up. 

Beelzebub had gotten out of his guest room to get a midnight snack from Diavolo’s kitchen as he saw Mammon crying in front of the mirrors that took Angel‘s soul away.

“ Give….Give them back! Why did you take them away from me?! What did I do to deserve this?! “ He cried out 

Mammon looked terrible as he wasn’t going on a money spending spree like he would usually do. Instead he locked himself in Angel’s room where he slept next to them and waited for his beloved Angel’s eyes to open.

Till a hand ran through Mammon’s white hair, to wake him.

“ I will be merry  
For you are my lullaby  
In this lullaby I will sing  
So with a lullaby that tells of time…” A melody sang into his ears

Mammon looked up to Angel smiling at him as he asked,” Am I going insane? “ Angel let out a small laughter as they responded ,” I don’t think so..” Angel looked at Mammon’s face as his eyes were reddened from crying too much.

“ Mammon, what’s wrong? “

Mammon’s tears fell down as he cried,” You got taken away from me! How was I supposed to feel?! You….You can’t just vanish like that! “ Angel wiped away his tears, Mammon kissed their hands as he said,” I missed you so much… I-I don’t want this to be a sick dream..”

Angel kissed him softly as Mammon seemed to dominate the kiss , the kiss began to spread as he began to undress them. Angel smiled at how red his face got , they said,” It’s okay, Mammon… I won’t vanish again..” Mammon smiles softly as he buried his face into their chest.

“ Sing….Sing me a melody, Angel…”

“ Anything for you, Mammon..  
To sing to one or bit the night  
A lulla...lullaby for you  
Ah...A routine lullaby  
I-I was singing just—Mammon! Pl-please go faster…. I was singing just—just another lonely lullaby…”

Mammon held them in his arms, he kissed their skin that hadn’t been touched in years. Skin that had symbols from pacts of the other brothers then his eyes drawn to the center of their chest were a single symbol which was Avatar Of Greed. He brushed his lips onto Angel’s delicate lips as he felt the soft euphoric noise escape from their lips. He smiled softly as he saw the faces that his beloved Angel made and who’d sing for him.

“ I...I hear a heavy metal cry, say where are you now….I love you Mammon..  
You..your shadow touches me, I hear a heavy metal song  
When the calling was perfect , just one voice to bring me home  
My darkest of nights… My love… darkest of nights, a bitter—“

“ Please stop singing now… I love you too Angel…”

Mammon kisses their soft lips once more to make sure that it wasn’t a dream anymore.

“ My Darling Angel…” He said proudly as he lied next to them , he held them close

“ My Greedy Demon..”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story...


End file.
